


Aware

by AsiaDreamcatcher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Atsumu, Relationship(s), Sports, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiaDreamcatcher/pseuds/AsiaDreamcatcher
Summary: "Aware" dal giappone: sensazione dolceamara che si prova quando si sta vivendo un momento bellissimo.Raccolta di drabble dedicate ai personaggi di Haikyuu, in cui momenti individuali o istanti condivisi si cristallizzano.#1 Debolezze [Bokuto/Akaashi]#2 Tocco [Oikawa/Iwaizumi]#3 Qualcosa di rassicurante [Semi/Tendou]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 3





	1. Debolezze

_#1  
_ _Bokuto/Akaashi  
_ _[Parole: 106]_

_**Debolezze** _

Akaashi ne tiene meticolosamente il conto. Ogni debolezza di Bokuto viene attentamente catalogata e memorizzata, così come dal resto della squadra.

Il volto smarrito, la memoria fallace, l'oro dell'iride spento, il modo in cui lo guarda... La voglia di schiacciargli il pallone dritto in faccia è forte. Il setter fatica davvero a sopportarlo quello sguardo.

_«... Ti aprirò la strada!»_

dice invece e lo farà. Kotaro lo sa. Keiji lo tratterrà a sé ancora una volta.  
Bokuto possiede molte debolezze, ma anche Keiji Akaashi ne ha _una_ : ingombrante, rumorosa e volubile; eppure... farebbe qualsiasi cosa per proteggerla gelosamente, perfino da se stessa.

_«Bokuto-san è tua!»._


	2. Tocco

_#2_   
_Oikawa/Iwaizumi_   
_[Parole: 115]_

_**Tocco** _

Gli occhi scuri osservano avidamente la mano del numero quattro aderire perfettamente alla palla e schiacciarla.

Tōru adora le dita di Hajime: lunghe, agili e eleganti nonostante i calli, impronte della forza e della perseveranza del loro proprietario.

_«Oikawa, più alta»_

lo richiama l'ace burbero. Non ricevendo risposta gli sventola impaziente la mano davanti.

_«Oy! Shittykawa– »_

Il setter – l'espressione meditabonda – gli afferra le dita depositando fra esse un impalpabile bacio. Lo sguardo si scalda e la voce si modula.

_«Agli ordini, Iwa-chan!»_

Tōru è deliziato dall'inedita sfumatura rosata che appare sul volto, prima che si scurisca di rabbia e quelle dita – tanto amate – si chiudano a pugno, pronto a colpirlo.


	3. Qualcosa di rassicurante

_#3_   
_Semi/Tendō_   
_[Parole: 108]_

_**Qualcosa di rassicurante**_

L'arsura pressa i corpi fradici e tesi dei giocatori della Shiratorizawa. Eita sospira pesantemente, cercando refrigerio sotto le ampie fronde. Una borraccia invade la sua visuale, i suoi occhi cercano e trovano Tendō; gliela sta porgendo con quel suo sguardo assorto ma mai vacuo.

> _«SemiSemi quanto ardore, oggi ti ho visto chiaramente»_

Cantilena e Semi nonostante il sottile sospetto, è colpito. Fatica davvero a comprenderlo, è certo che le sue parole celino sempre qualcosa di più. Satori gli si stende accanto e inizia a canticchiare spensierato. Molti – Eita sa – lo trovano inquietante, ma lui no, non più, quel canto sconclusionato è ormai divenuto qualcosa di rassicurante.


End file.
